satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Curse of Cain
"Curse of Cain" is the one hundred and eighty-fourth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on December 25th, 2015. Summary Titus tells Natalie the story of Abel and Cain. Cain was a farmer and his younger brother Abel was a shepherd. One day, God asks them to sacrifice a lamb for him. Without hesitation, Abel gives him the best sheep from his herd. Cain thought that was a bad idea as that sheep could've been useful to them, and he should've offered the worst one instead as they wouldn't miss it. Cain's crops were flourishing, so instead of a lamb, he offered God some leftover grains. God was pleased with Abel's sacrifice but reprimanded Cain for disobeying. Cain was humiliated and jealous of his brother, so while they took a walk, he killed him. He tried to hide the body so God wouldn't find out. When he was walking back home, God asked him where Abel went, to which he said "What am I, my brother's keeper?". God already knew that he killed him, and now caught him trying to lie about it. He punished Cain by giving him a cursed mark; two jagged lines across his neck. Under the curse, he would never be able to grow more crops. He was forced to leave his family, meaning he caused his parents to lose both of their sons. The curse of Cain lives on through his descendants, who all resent him for it. Eventually, a demon discovers a young Titus living in a dumpster. He's amused of his misery, but then notices he has the mark of Cain. He decides to give the child an offer; a better life in exchange for his soul. Titus accepts the offer, not wanting to be homeless for the rest of his life. The demon grants him supernatural powers, like the ability to shoot spikes from his palms, and extensive knowledge of Satan. Titus researches Hell intensely for the next fifteen years. He knows that he's definitely going to Hell because of his mark, so he refuses let the curse of Cain control his life and refuses to be weak and mistreated. He tells Natalie that he has to become the new Satan to try to rid himself of the curse. She wonders why he wants to be Satan, as she thinks "Satan" is his name, but he says it's only a title that can be given to someone else. She asks if he wants that title and he confirms, but she encourages him to be his own person and not copy Satan. He annoyedly questions if she even paid attention to his story. He puts on his visor and explains that he's ready to take the title, having already acquired followers to help him. All he needs is to kill Satan while he's preoccupied with the End of Days, and that using her is the easiest way to do that. He starts to release the spikes from his hands. Natalie tries to stop him, saying there's no need for them and that he's all riled up from telling his story. She offers to tell him a story in return. He has no interest but she persists, holding her hands up and insisting he let her give it a shot. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc